Life with Selphie
by Angeldust and Monkeyman
Summary: Life in FF8 as told by Selphie


Hii!!!! This is Angeldust, bringing to you a silly little story I thought up one day.   
I'm new to this, so bear with me.   
Anyway, I've been listening to entirely too much music and playing too many video games.   
So I had an urge to write a story about what life in FF8 is like, as told by Selphie.   
Stuff with stars by them will be explained at the end.   
I will sometimes switch between pov's, but that's just for the sake of the story.   
All the junk food mentioned is not mine. Monkeyman isn't helping me write this one.   
In case you don't know what I'm talking about, look at Final Fantasy 7 bloopers by Stardust and Monkeyman.   
I used to be known as Stardust, but I changed my name to suit me better.   
I hope that didn't confuse you. ^^;  
  
This is for FF8. 7,9, and 10 will follow eventually.   
Alright, here goes! BOOOOOOOOOYAKA!!!!!!!!!!!   
By the way, Selphie is my favorite character, so I'll do her first.  
Note: This takes place about a year after they defeat Ultimecia. (did I spell that right?)  
  
Disclaimer: The story belongs to me, and me only!! FF8 does not however, so son't sue me Squaresoft!!   
There, ya happy? You won't get anything except for *checks pockets* some lint and a few pennies.   
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, for some cuss words in the future.   
  
  
  
If only the cute guys were mine... *sigh*  
  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
Life with Selphie  
  
By Celestial Galatea  
  
  
Hi. You may know me as a hyperactive girl that goes by the name of Selphie Tilmitt. I'm 17 years old, and my   
boyfriend is Irvine Kinneas, the cutest guy in the woooooorld!!! Not the mention the sweetest. *blush*   
Anyway, I'm here to tell you about life in Balamb Garden. Simple. I get up, take my usual shower and do my hair,   
eat breakfast (which tastes horrid by the way, but it's cafeteria food, so what do you expect?) and go to my classes.  
You'd think that after saving the world, they could at least feed us better. *sigh*   
I'll have to talk to Headmaster Cid about that...   
Afterwards, I hang out with my friends, make plans for the Garden festival, and try to avoid Seifer, the biggest pain in the ass to ever walk the earth.   
At least in my opinion. I swear, he thinks he's Hyne's gift to mankind. Well, at least Zell is the main object of his taunts.   
I'm hungry at the moment, so I'm gonna hit the cafeteria. I know I don't need anything at 10:30 at night,  
but I'm cramming for this killer English exam that Quisty's giving on Tuesday.   
And today is Sunday! But I need something to keep me awake.   
Hmmm, chocolate? Yep. Do we have anything else with sugar? Yup. Cookies and candy bars.   
Good thing I bought a bag for all the stuff I intend to haul back.   
Oooo, Vanilla Coke! I haven't tried that yet...   
I grab a few cans, a bag of Hershey's mini candy bars, Chips Ahoy! cookies , and some chips and dip.   
Oh wait, there's some pudding and a bag of suckers underneath my bed.   
  
Junk food orgy here I come!!!  
  
I head back to my dorm room armed with enough sweets to keep me awake all night.   
I'm so lucky. No roommate to bother me, no one to keep me up at night, and no one to bug me.   
Well, except Zell. His room is right next to mine, and when he's playing his games, he gets really into them.   
Poor Rebecca, I sometimes wonder how she puts up with him. What? You don't know who Rebecca is?   
Well, she's known as the pig tailed library girl to some. Others know her as Zell's girlfriend.   
There, that's cleared up. Now where was I? See?!? You made me lose track! Oh yes, back to Zell.   
He plays these weird games on his Playstation when he should be studying for the latest test in Quisty's class.   
I know Quistis hates being called Quisty, but I call her that just bug her. ^___^   
Anyhow, that boy needs to get his priorities straight.   
Augh!! That sounded like Squall! Next thing you know I'll be saying 'whatever' all the time!   
  
I knew he'd rub off on me! .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh, typical Selphie. Sorry this chapter is short, but I'll write more, I promise!  
Now if you review, you'll have very a happy author! ^_^ 


End file.
